bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:HiMizaWa
Bienvenue t es qu'une merde pauv merde !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remerciements Salut. Je voulais juste te dire va te pendre pédale Ichigo kurosaki1979 juillet 15, 2012 à 15:47 (UTC) Case date des chapitres fait ton travail corectement pauv type Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) juillet 19, 2012 à 03:28 (UTC) Nationalité Salut. Juste pour savoir: Es-tu québécoise ? Car, sur son profil, il est écrit: Une étudiante au secondaire. Moi, je suis québécois. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) juillet 31, 2012 à 17:13 (UTC) Oui, je suis québécoise ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 31, 2012 à 23:58 (UTC) Salut je suis nouveau! J'aimerai savoir si il faut demander la permission de modifier une page avant de le faire. Infernal.Paradise (discussion) août 14, 2012 à 20:02 (UTC) Salut! :) J'ai pas mal modifié la page de Grimmjow pour donner un ton plus mature au texte. Vu que t'as mis pas mal d'images dessus je voulais avoir ton avis. Si un truc te dérange sur ce que j'ai modifié n'hésite pas à me le dire ^^. Infernal.Paradise (discussion) septembre 11, 2012 à 18:37 (UTC) Très bien ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) septembre 11, 2012 à 23:33 (UTC) Ok cool! :) Je compte faire la même chose pour la plupart des personnages principaux. Réponse à Ajout de Boîte d'Information Très bonne idée. Je te donne carte blanche pour ceci. :) Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 30, 2013 à 02:15 (UTC) Question sur les tableaux Bonjour/Bonsoir, je tiens déjà à féliciter les personnes qui tiennent ce Wiki à jour régulièrement et font en sorte qu'on puisse toujours trouver une source d'information fiable sur le manga. J'espère pouvoir moi aussi y contribuer. J'aimerais commencer par demander comment exactement il faut s'y prendre pour concevoir un tableau avec les informations basiques sur un personnage, qu'on peut voir sur le côté droit de chaque page parlant de l'un d'eux. Ainsi, quand un tableau est mal fait où à été mal édité, il me sera possible de le remettre en état Whilelm (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 19:57 (UTC) Whilelm Bonjour, Je ne comprend pas bien ta question, mais si tu veux modifier ce qu'il y a dans le tableau en le corrigeant, il faudra demander à Ichigo kurosaki1979 ;) Merci pour ta contribution sur le Wiki ! HiMizaWa (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 23:22 (UTC) Réponse concernant l'infobox personnage Salut. C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai ôté la section Voix Anglaise dans l'Infobox Personnages. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 23:39 (UTC) D'accord merci ! ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 23:46 (UTC) Réponse concernant l'infobox personnage 2 J'ai remarqué que tu t'es déja occupé de ce problème avant que je puisse m'en occuper. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Très bon travail. :) Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 01:36 (UTC) Oh merci :) HiMizaWa (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 01:38 (UTC) Aide pour modification de page d'accueil Salut. Je me demandais si tu pourrais modifier la page d'accueil pour le wiki de One Piece. Voici le lien: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclop%C3%A9die Merci pour l'aide. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 15:52 (UTC) Je vais faire de mon possible :) Mais, tu veux quoi au juste comme page d'accueil, pourrais-tu me donner un modèle que tu voudrais (un lien) ? HiMizaWa (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 22:29 (UTC) Une page d'accueil qui ressemblerait un peu à ça. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 22:49 (UTC) Ok, je vais essayer,mais je ne promet rien ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 23:45 (UTC) Petits problèmes Tout est dans le titre et poser la question ne fait jamais de mal, alors je signale sur la page que j'ai essayé de modifiée qui parle des Quincy, les balises "liste" que j'utilise pour démarquer les techniques du reste du texte... Bugent. On voie clairement que la puce n'est pas carrée comme sur les autres pages et n'est pas très légèrement décalée sur la droite, en plus un apparait à la fin de chaque phrase, j'ai essayé de corriger et de refaire le truc, on sait jamais que j'ai mal manipulé les outils, mais rien à faire. Je rencontre le même problème sur la page de Chôjiro Sasakibe (raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas mis les balises "listes"). Ensuite, je n'ai pas réussi à réutiliser l'exemple de tableau que m’as envoyé Ichigo1979, je crois que c'est une affaire de code que je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ici (très différent de forumactif). Si possible j'aimerais aussi que tu m'éclaire sur la façon de réaliser des liens vers d'autres pages (car j'ai chipoté, sans succès avec "ajouter lien") et insérer des images. Merci d'avance. Whilelm (discussion) février 10, 2013 à 03:08 (UTC) Whilelm Bonjour, Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aider pour ton problème car j'ai du mal à saisir ce que tu me demandes (désolé). Mais je peux t'aider pour les liens vers d'autres pages. Tu cliques sur la petite barre en haut à côté de la lettre « i » pour mettre en italique, ''tu met le titre du lien que tu veux mettre et si tu veux plus d'infos, va sur le Wiki des communautés. ;) J'espère que je t'ai aidé. HiMizaWa (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 01:42 (UTC) Pour comprendre, suffisait d'aller regarder la page en question, ça tombe sous le sens... Pour les liens, je vais essayer. Merci. Whilelm (discussion) février 16, 2013 à 00:52 (UTC) Whilelm Pardon, désolé. Je vais voir la page en question. C'est temps-ci je débordé. ^^' De rien si je t'ai aidé pour les liens. Bonne continuation ! HiMizaWa (discussion) février 17, 2013 à 23:24 (UTC) Description des chapitres Pour les débuts des articles sur les chapitres, on peut présenter ça comme les tomes ? (ex: } est le ??ème chapitre du manga ''Bleach) Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 9, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) Bien sûr, on peut présenter cela comme ça. C'est que au début je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Merci de l'avoir proposé ;) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 20:10 (UTC) Derien ! J'ai l'intention de rester un peu sur ce wiki, alors si ça peut aider de proposer de petits trucs comme ça, tant mieux ^^ . Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 9, 2013 à 20:19 (UTC) J'en suis heureux, je te souhaite une bonne contribution ! HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 20:27 (UTC) Bonjour, j'ai modifié des chapitres en ajoutant au début un mini résumé. j'ai en plus ajjouté l'épisode de l'Animé qui correspondait au chapitre. Je fais généralement des traductions du WIKI anglmais mais en reformulant les phrases. Puis-je continuer ainsi ? ou faut-il que je modifie ma méthode ? Suffren (discussion) novembre 14, 2013 à 13:43 (UTC)Suffren Gin Ichimaru Salut ! , J'aimerais que tu me dises si Gin meurt ou si il survie à ses bléssures. Fleur.De.Cerisier.06 (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 22:38 (UTC),Fleur.De.Cerisier.06 On sait pas s'il est mort ou non, on l'a pas revu depuis la bataille contre Aizen. Mais beaucoup disent qu'il est en vie ^^ . Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 9, 2013 à 19:54 (UTC) Merci ^^ Et bien, je suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais je crois que Gin meurt vraiment. Aizen l'a tué avant qui le tue lui-même. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 20:08 (UTC) Oui et non enfin bref, merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour te répondre ^^ J'espère qu'il est toujours envie malgré ses bléssures, je trouvrais ça dommage qu'il meurt alors qu'il veut tué Aizen. Fleur.De.Cerisier.06 (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 22:36 (UTC), Fleur.De.Cerisier.06 Oui, je trouve ça triste aussi. Enfin, ça fait plaisir. :) Sinon, oublie pas de signer après chaque message que tu m'envoies, je risque de ne pas répondre et ne pas considérer comme venant de toi. ;) Bonne contribution ! HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 20:30 (UTC) Modèle Espada J'ai changé un peu le modèle pour les Espada. Dis-moi si ça te convient et si tu veux que je fasse la même chose pour les autres palettes de navigation :) . Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 9, 2013 à 22:28 (UTC) C'est correct ! ; ) Tu peux faire la même choses avec les autres palettes de navigation. Merci encore ! HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 22:33 (UTC) Voilà, il me semble que j'ai fini toutes les palettes Perso je trouve qu'elles font un peu trop brouillon, mais bon.... Si t'as autre chose à me faire faire, n'hésite pas ! ^_^ Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 10, 2013 à 15:12 (UTC) D'accord ; ) Encore merci de t'invéstir à fond. Mais sinon ils sont géniales les palettes. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 10, 2013 à 15:17 (UTC) Mouais... J'ai plus l'habitude de les faire comme ça les palettes (avec les découpages en haut et pas sûr le côté), donc je dois juste pas être habitué... Par contre y a pas de modèles pour vos infoboxs ? Sur toutes les pages où je vais, elles sont insérées de manière "brute" sur la page. Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 10, 2013 à 16:10 (UTC) Oui, malheuresement. Quand j'étais arrivé sur le wiki elles étaient déjà comme ça. Pour le moment je laisse ça ainsi, mais je compte créé des infobox un peu plus tard, avec le temps. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 10, 2013 à 17:43 (UTC). Ok. Je vais me faire un bac à sable et j'essaierai d'en créer une ou deux (sans pour autant les mettre sur d'autres pages) si tu m'y autorises ^^ . Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 10, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) Bien sûr que je t'autorises ; ) Merci. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 10, 2013 à 18:47 (UTC) Suppression Salut HiMi ! Je pense qu'il faudrait supprimer cette page, car celle-ci existe déjà :) . Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 11, 2013 à 09:03 (UTC) C'est fait ! ; ) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 09:04 (UTC) Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi supprimer cette page. Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 12, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) C'est fait. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 13, 2013 à 00:47 (UTC) Himi, Bleachsama a créé la page "Les Services d'Espionnage", mais il existe déjà deux pages se référant au même sujet : "Services d'Espionnage" et "Services d'Espionnage et des assassinats". Il faudrait supprimer deux de ces pages (pour éviter les doublons) :/ Perso je vote pour les deux dernières, celle de Bleachsama est bien mieux faite.. Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! mars 15, 2013 à 07:23 (UTC) C'est fait ;) J'ai choisi de supprimer les deux autres que tu n'as pas voté. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 16, 2013 à 14:56 (UTC) Bonjour, Serait-il possible d'empêcher les modifications par des contributeurs anionuymes afin d'éviter des modifications absurdes ou griosiières comme celle que je viens d'effacer sur le page Yachiru Kusajishi ? il suffirait de vérifier que la personne est inscrite, je pense. Qu'en penses-tu ? Suffren (discussion) avril 29, 2014 à 05:32 (UTC) Bonjour, Oui il est possible d'empêcher aux contributeurs anonymes de modifier, je vais changer la protection pour cette page, et je compte aussi faire ça pour d'autres pages. J'avais prévu de faire il y a un moment déjà, mais j'avais oublié. Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! :) HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 29, 2014 à 21:27 (UTC) Bonjour, C'est normal de t'informer des dérives qu'il pourrait y avoir. C'est le rpoblème avec les WIKI où tout le monde peut modifier. j'avais déjà vu ce genre de dérives sur un autre WIKI et, jusque là, il n'y en avait pas eu sur celui-ci. Merci de t'en occuper. Suffren (discussion) avril 30, 2014 à 05:36 (UTC) Cela me fait plaisir, c'est mon boulot d'administrateur. =) N'hésites surtout pas de m'informer à cause que tu penses que tu me déranges. ^^ Merci encore et a+ ! HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 30, 2014 à 21:17 (UTC) Remerciements et question Salut, HiMizaWa. Je voudrais te remercier pour tous les progrès que tu as fais sur Bleach wikia et que tu continueras de travailler sur Bleach wikia. Aussi, il y a une question à propos de quelque chose d'intrigant: Pourquoi, sur ta page d'intro de Bleach wikia, as-tu changer de fille à gars ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 17:07 (UTC) Ça fait plaisir, et je ferais tout mon possible pour continuer de travailler dur. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est pour garder ma confidentialité, mais bon, je vais revenir comme avant ; ) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mars 12, 2013 à 00:43 (UTC) thumb Salut ^^ j'ai bien reçu ton message et merci ^^ je peux te poser une question ?? Nouvelle arrivante et changement d'arrière plan Bonjour, HiMi ! Je suis nouvelle ici et j'ai déjà commencé à modifier des pages. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de changer l'arrière-plan de ce wiki. Parce que du coup, les pages sont illisibles. Merci ! Bonjour, Bienvenue sur le wiki et merci pour tes contributions. Pour ce qui est de changer la couleur de l'arrière-plan, je ne comprend pas. On vient très bien l'écriture et presque dans tout les autres wiki, c'est noir. Enfin, tu as le droit de dire ton opinion. Merci encore d'avoir rejoint le wiki. ;) P-S : N'oublie pas de signer à chaque message et de mettre un titre sur ton nouveau paragraphe. Question d'avoir supprimer une page Pourquoi as-tu supprimée la page « Objets » qui comportait des techniques et des choses importantes tel que Bakudo, Hado, etc ? Merci de ta compréhension. Bonjour, Merci de signer chaque message que tu envois s'il te plaît, et je pourrais mieux te répondre pour la prochaine fois. ;) Pour ce qui est de ta question, je l'ai supprimé parce qu'il n'était pas complet et j'avais prévu d'en faire une autre, mais mieux rempli. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? Sinon, merci de contribuer sur le wiki Bleach ! HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) avril 15, 2013 à 23:53 (UTC) Message envoyé Bonjour,vous m'avez envoyé un message du aux modifications apportées au personnage Don Kan'onji. J'espère quelle seront prises en compte. J'espère que ça ne dérange en rien.Je ne suis pas chaud pour m'inscrire, je ne veux pas m'investir plus que ca mais apporter de temps en temps mes contributions ca me va. Bonjour ! Merci encore de contribuer sur le wiki, et bien sûr qu'elles seront prises en compte ! Çela ne dérange en rien que tu ne veuilles pas plus t'impliquer ;) P-S : N'oublie pas de signer à chaque message que tu envoies, sinon je risque de ne pas répondre la prochaine fois ;) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) avril 28, 2013 à 00:39 (UTC) Au niveau des cellules des chapitres mal lisibles Bonjour, Je voulais poser une question quant aux cases des cellules des pages des chapitres. Certaines sont bleues claires et j'ai vu que tu avais changé la couleur de certaines. J'ai donc mis la bonne couleur sur certaines pages, mais est-ce que je dois continuer? Car beaucoup de cellules dans les pages des chapitres (ce sont celles qui constituent le tableau du côté droit, si j'ose appeler ainsi) sont en fait à la limite de l'illisible, certains bleus sont trop clairs, alors avec un titre en blanc, ça peut faire un peu mal aux yeux. Merci de m'aider! Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 06:20 (UTC)Tokina Bonjour, Oui, tu peux continuer de changer la couleur dans la case des chapitres. Merci pur l'aide que tu apportes aux pages et à la contribution du wiki. Si tu as encore des problèmes, n'hésites surtout pas à me laisser un message. ;) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 01:41 (UTC) Bonjour, Pour info, j'ai corrigé pour tous les chapitres. C'est donc bien le même bleu pour toutes les cellules. Merci! Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 15:27 (UTC) D'accord, merci encore. :) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 16:02 (UTC) Sur les images Bonjour, Voilà, j'ai un petit doute quant aux images. En fait, je voulais ajouter des images pour des personnages dont les pages en manquent (ex : Loly entre autres) afin de mieux illustrer mes ajouts, mais j'ai un doute quant à l'ajout. Est-ce que pour le copyright des images, c'est l'utilisateur qui met en ligne les images sur le Wiki, c'est l'administrateur, c'est le fondateur, ou tout autre système, qui gère les copyrights? Parce que moi personnellement je n'en ai pas et je n'ai pas envie de faire de bêtises avec ce genre de choses. Pour les images, je compte me servir d'images des Wikis des autres langues mais aussi d'autres images en bonne qualité que j'avais récupérées aussi. Sachant que ce seraient plus des images provenant de l'anime que plutôt du manga. Merci d'avance! Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 06:28 (UTC) Bonjour, En effet, tu peux prendre les images des autres wikis, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Moi aussi je ne prend pas des images de google comme ça sans vérifier s'il est de bonne qualité. Si tu as toujours des doutes, tu peux toujours me laisser un message. Merci de toujours t'occuper des pages. ;) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 10:00 (UTC) Bon j'ai commencé à mettre mes images, en commençant par la page de Loly. Par contre, pour la dimension de largeur, je mets 200 ou je laisse 250? Merci! Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 11:49 (UTC) Tu laisses 250, comme ça, il seront toutes pareilles et tu auras plus de place pour mettre des images. Ça te va ? HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 11:52 (UTC) Bon j'ai mis 250 partout. Par contre il y a des fois où ça ne fait pas très joli (cf. pages de Loly et Menoly), donc en ce qui concerne d'arranger l'esthétisme... ? Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:06 (UTC) Et bien, je viens de remarquer que tu as touché à l'aggrandissement de l'image. Quand tu insères l'image dans le wiki, il ne faut que tu changes sa grandeur (il est placé automatiquement à 250) et ça fera plus beau, je vais arranger les pages de Loly et de Menoly pour cette fois, mais pour la prochaine fois, tu le sauras ;) HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:43 (UTC) Merci! Donc je laisserai direct les prochains coups. Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:52 (UTC) Fait plaisir. Bonne contribution ! HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:56 (UTC) Suppression de pages doublons Bonjour, Serait-il possible de retirer ces deux pages (doublons) : http://fr.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunpo et http://fr.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai ? La première est un doublon du Hohô et la seconde reprend en fait la page d'Ikkaku. Merci d'avance! Tokina8937 (discussion) mai 27, 2013 à 16:26 (UTC) Bonjour, C'est fait. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) mai 27, 2013 à 23:26 (UTC) Cellules du tableau de Sôsuke Aisen Bonsoir, Est-ce que ce serait possible de changer la couleur du texte dans les cellules colorées du tableau de Sôsuke Aisen, parce que les titres sont illisibles lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en lien, et dans la version source, il n'y a pas d'indication quant à la couleur du texte, seulement pour celle de la cellule. Merci d'avance! Tokina8937 (discussion) juin 8, 2013 à 20:43 (UTC) C'est fait. :-) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 8, 2013 à 23:09 (UTC) Suppression de page Bonjour, Serait-il possible de virer cette page en double? (Haschwald) J'y ai fait des modifications (le texte originel était aussi vulgaire et à référence sexuelle) et je me suis rendue compte trop tard qu'elle était un doublon. Merci! Tokina8937 (discussion) juin 12, 2013 à 11:20 (UTC) C'est fait ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 14, 2013 à 01:58 (UTC) HiMi, serait-il possible de supprimer cette page ? Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! juin 25, 2013 à 11:24 (UTC) C'est fait. :-) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 26, 2013 à 01:08 (UTC) Boite de présentation Salut Himizawa; tu vas bien ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner la box de présentation stp , pk j'aimerais la faire pour les membres du Vanden Reich ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 2, 2013 à 15:24 (UTC) Salut ! Oui je vais très bien pour répondre à ta question, mais je ne comprends pas ta question...Quand tu parles de la box de présentation, est-ce que tu parles de celui qu'on prend pour mettre les infos des personnages ? Si ce n'est pas ça, alors je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler...:-) HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 2, 2013 à 21:18 (UTC) Ouais , c'est de ça dont je voulais parler Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 2, 2013 à 21:38 (UTC) Oh ok, je comprends. Oui, je peux te donner la boite de présentation, tu peux la prendre de la page : Yhwach. Si tu rencontres des problèmes, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler. :-) HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 3, 2013 à 19:26 (UTC) Demande de partenariat Bonjour ! Je suis l'administrateur du wiki francophone de "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure". "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" est un manga culte et fondateur du "Shonen Jump", qui a influencé nombre d'oeuvres de divers domaines, y compris plusieurs autres mangas. Malheureusement, il souffre d'une absence de reconnaissance de la part du public français, que la communauté francophone essaye d'améliorer ;) La réédition du manga, la diffusion de l'anime sur internet et le jeu vidéo PS3 qui arrive ont réveillé l'intérêt des français à son égard. J'ai fondé ce wiki récemment, et je viens proposer un partenariat entre nos deux wikis, et son ajout à la "Communauté manga sur wikia.fr" ;) L'adresse du wiki : http://fr.jjba.wikia.com Alaeffar (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 19:47 (UTC) Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un qui a de l'énergie pour faire un wiki qui a presque été oublié. ;) Je suis tout à fait d'accord de faire un parteneriat avec ton wiki avec le mien, je n'ai rien contre. J'espère que tu vas réussir ton projet et que des contributeurs viendront t'aider pour ton wiki. J'ajoute ton logo au modèle de parteneriat. ;) Bonne journée à toi ! HiMizaWa (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 21:39 (UTC) Merci beaucoup de ta réactivité et de tes encouragements ;) Bonne continuation à toi aussi, et bonne journée ;) Alaeffar (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 23:57 (UTC) Fait plaisir ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) août 15, 2013 à 02:14 (UTC) Bonjour sache que les image ne son pas fausse thumb|Forme de ulquiorra À propos de la CM... Désolé de revenir à la charge avec ça, mais en visitant ton wiki et OPE, je constate que tu as ajouté les wikis JoJo et YGO Gx au modèle de la CM. Je suis pas contre l'idée que tu ai accepté le partenariat avec eux, mais je trouve que l'idée d'OPE (qui a aussi accepté pour le wiki Gx) est assez bonne : ils ont créés une section "Autres partenariats" pour les autres wikis n'appartenant pas à la CM. En conclusion, j'aimerais savoir si ça ne te dérange pas trop de déplacer les logos des wikis JoJo et YGO Gx dans un autre modèle toi aussi. Voilà voilà, au plaisir ! Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! octobre 12, 2013 à 08:33 (UTC) Bonjour, Désolé d'avoir répondu tard à ton message. Je trouve ta proposition très bonne et je crois que je vais faire de même (je ne sais pas si j'ai bien placé ça dans l'accueil, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ^^') Merci de me l'avoir suggérré et je vais faire ça la prochaine fois. Bonne journée à toi ! HiMizaWa (discussion) octobre 13, 2013 à 23:18 (UTC) Demande de suppression Coucou, est-ce que ce serait possible de supprimer cette page qui est un doublon de celle-là ? :) Merci d'avance ! ^^ Tokina8937 novembre 6, 2013 à 17:42 (UTC) C'est fait ! :) HiMizaWa (discussion) novembre 6, 2013 à 22:41 (UTC) Coucou, sauf si tu trouves son utilité, serait-ce possible de supprimer celle-là ? Un utilisateur anonyme l'a créée avec du flood incompréhensible avant de la rendre vide, donc je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose qu'elle reste là... Merci ! ;) Tokina8937 novembre 9, 2013 à 19:04 (UTC) C'est fait ! Merci de me dire les pages à supprimés, n'hésites pas à me reparler de certains problèmes que tu vois sur le wiki ! :) HiMizaWa (discussion) novembre 9, 2013 à 19:15 (UTC) Partenariat Bonsoir HiMizaWa, et bonne année 2014 :) C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons. Je t'écris ce message pour te dire que suis de à de nombreux débordement, j'ai stoppé le partenariat avec les autres wikia. Pourrais tu s'il te plait enlever ainsi le logo de Dragon Ball sur la bannière en question ? Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que vous fassiez de la publicité à sens unique. Je préfère arrêter là le partenariat suite à de nombreux inccidents facheux crée depuis sur le wikia de Dragon Ball. Il n'y a bien entendu rien de personnel avec tel ou tel admin. Désolé pour le dérangement. Bonne soirée. Sharnalk Sharnalk (discussion) janvier 6, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) Bonsoir ! Bonne année 2014 à toi aussi ! :) Je suis heureuse qu'on se parle enfin ! D'accord, je n'ai aucun problèmes sur ta décision et je vais ôté ton logo du partenariat des wikis. J'espère que cela ira mieux sur ton wiki ! Pas de problème pour le dérangement ;) Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 7, 2014 à 00:22 (UTC) Présentation Slt HiMizaWa, merci pour ton message. Je suis celui qui a changé la page Negacion. Je me suis inscrit sur le wiki et je vais voir si je peux améliorer d'autres pages. J'ai rendu l'accès aux pages de certains zanpakuto en mettant les . Voilà, Slash2 (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 18:02 (UTC) Bonjour ! Fait plaisir pour le message, je suis contente que tu t'occupes de certaines pages, au moins, il y a toujours des contributeurs qui mettent de la vie sur ce wiki ! :) Merci encore ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 20:51 (UTC) Bonjour,pourrais-tu débloquer la page d'ichigo kurosaki car la page est incomplète au niveau de la guerre millénaire du sang quelques temps pour que j'y complète ce qui manque,merci d'avance. PS : je ne peux modifier les pages que le week-end pour des raisons perso.Taakino93 (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait ! :) Désolé si j'ai bloquer la page, il y avait toujours des petits rigolos qui la modifiait. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour le travaille que tu fais, j'appécie ! Bonne contribution ! HiMizaWa (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 11:28 (UTC) bonjour je veux savoir la source de deux photos dans votre blog je veux connaitre lepisode est ce que c'est possible? voici mon e-mail lolita-doll@live.fr196.217.155.63 avril 3, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) modification Bonjour, HiMizaWa Pourquoi des modifications qui n'ont aucun sens ? Mes modifications sont bonnes j'ai rajouter des catégories qui sont bonnes (EX: Silbern associé aux Vandenreich...) et parfois corrigé des fautes d'orthographe que j'avais répérer c'est tout. Bleach Hollow 100 Bleach hollow 100 (discussion) avril 14, 2014 à 19:37 (UTC) Bonjour, J'ai dis ça sur le coup, désolé. Je te remercie pour les corrections que tu as apportés. ^^ (Au pire, laisse tomber le message que je t'ai envoyé, disons que j'était un peu en colère contre quelque chose d'autre, mais pas contre toi.) Mais pourquoi rajouté des catégories comme « Ancien capitaines de la 11ème divisions du gotei 13 », « Vivant », « Soul Society » aux personnages..., « 11 ème kennpachi » ? Si tu m'expliques, je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre... :) Bonne journée et désolé encore ! HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 14, 2014 à 22:23 (UTC) Modifications Bonjour, HiMizaWa Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir apporté d'explication sur mes modifications. A l'avenir j'expliquerai les modifications que je fais ^^. Bleach Hollow 100 Bleach hollow 100 (discussion) avril 18, 2014 à 10:29 (UTC)